Secrets of a High School Wallflower
by gunpowderXXlipgloss
Summary: Every school has a 'Gaby', the quiet, reserved emo girl that no one really knows. Every school has a 'Troy', the popular senior, captain of a varsity team. And when the two of them are forced to live in the same house, you know all hell will break loose.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! Soo, before you start reading, I need to point out a couple important things… (ha I sound like teacher or something)

well, the _characters_ are going to stay the same, but they're not gonna be like zac and vanessa n all them.

They're also gonna be OOC quite often….

theck out the pics of the new ppl in my profile before you start!

I just felt that this little note was necessary. Continue on =)

* * *

Wallflower

Definition according to Merriam-Webster Online: _Function: _noun_. __**a**__**:**__ a person who from shyness or unpopularity remains on the sidelines of a social activity (as a dance) __**b**__**:**__ a shy or reserved person_

Definition according to Urban Dictionary: _A person, usually in high school, who sees everything and knows everything that's going on but doesn't say a word. They aren't loners, they just choose not to be in the mix of things. A person nobody pays attention to, and fades into the background, but are really genuine and interesting people if you take the time to get to know them._

… I think I like the Urban Dictionary definition better. Oh well, might as well get this over with….

My name is Gabriella Montez, and I'm a teenage wallflower.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember when I said I was a wallflower? Well, I am. See, there's these two little problems I have. They're called depression and extreme social anxiety/GAD. Ever hear of them? Well I have. I've "heard" of depression for 7 years and social anxiety for 3. And let me tell you, it's not fun. It's-

"Gab! Turn off that preppy shit right now!" Taylor, also known as my favorite bitch (or BFF if you don't understand wallflower talk), shouted at me as she barged into my room.

"Since when the hell is _Paramore_ preppy?" I asked as I rolled over on my bed to look at my speakers. I switched my iPod from _Ignorance_ to _Hell's Bells _by _AC/DC_. "Better?"

"Much" she replied, plopping down next to me on my queen-sized bed.

"Wait a sec, my mom's not home. How the hell did you get into my house?"

"Spare key in the garage, biotch."

"But you need the code to open the garage door…"

"Your point?"

"….Are you gonna steal my identity?"

"And trade my butt for yours? No chance in hell." Well, that earned her a punch in the boob. "Owww! And here I was coming to ask you a very important question that could mean life or death!"

I sat up and threw my hair down to pull it into a messy bun. "And what might that be?" I asked as I flipped my hair up, making sure to hit her in the face.

"I need you to drive me to school this year." She pouted. I gave her a look as if to say 'and-that's-life-or-death-_how_?' "Well my sister graduated last year, so she can't drive me anymore. And my parents go to work at like 5 so carpool is my only option and the only person who lives around me is (_shudder_) Zeke Baylor."

Oh, by the way, we go to private school (Eastern Albuquerque Prep, gag) and there are no buses or anything, so you have to drive. "What about Sharpay or Ryan?"

"Gag even they would be better than Zeke. But they moved to Michigan, remember?"

"Ugh babe, why didn't you get your license?"

"Cause I'm to lazy and now that laziness is coming back to bite me in the ass." She whined as she fell face-first into the comforter. "Come on, you live like five minutes away! Pleaseeeee!" At least I think that's what she said, the blanket muffled her words. Maybe she said cheese? Dang it now I want cheese… I wonder if we have any- "Gabs!"

"Yeah, fine I'll drive you. Let's go get some cheese."

_Five minutes later_

"Who knew cheese with pickles could be so good?" Taylor shoved a cheese-and-pickle mini sandwich into her mouth. Wow that girl eats like a pregnant woman. Come to think of it, we both do. "So what are you wearing for the first day tomorrow?"

Laughing, I took a bite out of a chunk of cheddar. "Is that even a question? My uniform…"

"Huhu, mu uniform" Taylor mocked. "Seriously bitch, combination, shoes, gimme."

Let me run through our amazing fashionable and diverse uniform for girls-

Bottoms: red plaid skirt, khaki skirt

Tops: white polo, red polo, black polo, white oxford, light blue oxford, solid color jackets

Lovely, eh?

"Red skirt, black polo, black Converse high tops. The usual."

"Oh come on Gab, don't you wanna get boys?"

"Does Taylor McKessie actually wanna become social?" I smirked, receiving a pickle to the face that I expertly caught in my mouth, thankyouverymuch (even though I felt like a dog doing so…)

"All I'm saying is, we didn't care last year. We wore the same stuff and didn't care what anyone saw when they looked at us. Well, this year I think that should change. Maybe we should try this year?"

"Taylor, so let me get this straight: you want us to look nice so people will talk to us. Which means that you want to talk to other people…. Tay, we don't like people."

"People _are_ icky…" she nodded while gazing off.

"Indeed."

"Alright, fuck that idea. Its back to Converse and hoodies this year. You, me, and whoever we can stand to talk to."

"Hell yeah!" I said as we high-fived.

You know, most people look at us and go "Umm ok, you're not social, you have no friends, you have no life. Eww, freak." But no, that's not it at all. Remember that depression and social anxiety I was talking about? Well that kinda plays a big part in the decisions I make. I don't like people, and people don't like me. You know what? I'm perfectly ok with that.


	3. Chapter 3

You know what my favorite day of the year is? The first day of school. I mean, come on! You get to wake up earlier than you have all summer. You make yourself look all pretty for people you don't care about, cause I mean, it's the first day of school. You see all the people that you _really _missed over the summer. And the best part? It's the beginning of ¾ of the year where you don't have _any _control over your life _at all_.

Doesn't that just sound like a super-duper fun time?!

So yes, you can imagine my dismay when my alarm went off at 6:30 this morning. I put on the lovely uniform that I had missed so much, straightened my hair, making sure my bangs hid half of my face, put on my usual scene makeup, and then came my favorite part: my signature nose stud. I only wear it during the school year cause it's the only thing that will get me out of bed on days like today. After digging through my jewelry drawer for about 5 minutes (I really should organize it…) I finally found my favorite stud. I took out the diamond stud I had been wearing and replaced it with the black ball with a purple tint. Don't even ask what's so special about it, I just love it.

After skipping out of the house (it was more like a trudge), I made my way to the second thing of the day that makes me happy. My car. I got my license this summer and my grandparents gave me a car, just cause they could. Not just any car, a black Mercedes BlueTEC _Es-You-Vee_. It's my baby. I named it Emmett (maybeeeee I read _Twilight_. And maybeeee I have an unhealthy crush on a fictional character. And maybeeeee I like Emmett more than Edward).

"Ready for first day of junior year bitch?" Taylor asked as she climbed into my car as soon as I got to her house. Wow, that was fast. I'm usually waiting in the driveway for like 5 minutes.

"Two more years. Let's just get this shit over with." I sighed as I backed out of the driveway.

--

Eastern Albuquerque Prep. Population: 523. Divide that a little more, you get 237 sluts, 251 jocks, 27 braniacs, and the rest- well, that's where me and Taylor fit in. Not really outcast, but- well no, some of them are just plain outcasts.

The white halls mocked me as I walked to my locker. The Wildcat head painted on the wall _seriously_ looked like it was laughing at me. Gah I hate this school. It's making me go mental.

First period: homeroom. With none other than Ms. Darbus (Miss? Mrs- ha, no). Lovely. Homerooms at our school are interesting- you have the same homeroom all 4 years, and it's a mix of freshmen through seniors. I went to take my usual seat in the back, the same seat I have sat in every school day for the past 2 years. My name is carved on the desk, and I'm sure the seat is pretty much molded for my body by now. So imagine my surprise when I saw that my desk was occupied. The occupant was not a clueless freshman, who I would have just kicked out of my seat after scaring the shit out of them. Nonono, that would have been too easy. The occupant was a senior who just happened to be captain of the varsity basketball team. Troy Bolton.

Ugh, and of course me being the shy and unsocial person I am, I can't ask him to move. Stupid brain and your messed up chemical levels. So instead, I took the only other open seat in the back row. Which sadly was next to…. haha no not Troy sillies, no it was a prep from the field hockey team.

"Hello children, and welcome back to the first day of school." I can't tell, is Ms/Miss. Darbus' accent real or fake? Whatever it is, its helluvannoying. "For those of you new to East Al Prep, I'm Ms. Darbus. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the next three years. And for my returning children, welcome back." Oh, wow, that's not a fake smile or anything… "Now, we have a couple announcements to go over first."

Blah blah blah…. Oh I cannot _wait _till it gets cold enough to wear hoodies so I can hide my iPod headphones under my hood. My lime green headphones are somehow noticeable in my blonde hair. Imagine.

"And now we are going to do introductions for all the new students." Umm, Ms. Darbus? Can I leave? _Why dear? _Cause this is gay. _ Oh sure, go right ahead darling_. "Now, we're going to go around the room and say our names, class, and one thing we are looking forward to this year. Charles, we'll start with you…"

Blah blah blah… I really don't care about your life… I don't know you…. Don't like you… You're ugly… Fake blonde… Fake tan… Ohhh look the clock is shiny! Only…damn it it's broken! How can I count the minutes left of my time in hell now?! Maybe I can sneak my phone out-

"Miss Montez?" Crap, I swear that wasn't my phone! It was my… pacemaker! "Please introduce yourself." Oh. Phew.

"Um, ok. I'm Gaby Montez-"

"Gabriella."

"Wha?"

"Your full name is Gabriella dear. First impressions must always be based on truth."

"Okayyy… I'm Gab_riella_ Montez, I'm a junior, and I'm looking forward to-"

"_cough_suicide_cough_" Wow. That's Chad Danforth for you. Always the mature one. It didn't bother me that people were laughing at his comment, but I knew I had to think of a good answer…

"- and I'm looking forward to getting my tongue pierced." Hey, Ms. Darbus never said it had to be school related…

Well, looks like I picked a good answer, cause half the guys in the class are staring at me. Not that I like all the attention, but still. And incase you don't know why they're staring, first of all your probably not in high school, but every guy likes a 'bad girl' and tongue piercings are sexy. And not one girl in this school has one.

"Oh, and when are you getting this done Miss Montez?" Ms Darbus asked. Shit, umm never?

"My birthday, so February." Yeah that sounds good, it sounds reasonable but far enough away so people will have forgotten about it by then.

"You do know the risks, don't you? It cou-" blah blah blah, lecture… I feel like drawing on my shoe. Pencil meet shoe. Now draw peace sign. Shit no, that's messed up. Why do I feel like I'm being watched? Someone's definitely looking… look up casually, act as if you're looking at the broken clock… now look over to that wall- ahah! Someone's head just turned! And that person would be… no that can't be right. According to my peripheral vision, that person was Troy Bolton. Maybe I should go to the eye doctor.

_DooDuDooDu _(that's the bell by the way… I couldn't even begin to describe what sound it makes)

As usual, I was the first out of the class. One class down, 5 to go…

--

"Mommyyyy I'm tired and my head hurts and I don't like school" I pouted as I joined my mom in the kitchen when I got home from school. She goes to work early as crap, but gets home before I do.

"I'm sorry baby. Hey can you get that out of the oven for me?" I could see she was a little preoccupied, she was buried inside our walk-in pantry digging for something.

"Yuppers." Inside the oven I found a pizza. A _whole _pizza. Now, my mom is really good at making pizza and she makes them for us a lot, but never a _whole _one… only when we're having company or something.,.. "Mom, what's with the whole pizza?" I yelled.

"Oh, someone I work with is having a back-to-school party tonight and invited us." She replied, still inside the pantry.

I opened the fridge and began rummaging through the contents, "What's the point of a back-to-school party? I mean, who wants to celebrate the end of three months of freedom?" I asked as I dipped my finger into a new container of cream cheese whipped cream.

"I agree with you babe, but apparently Lucille wants to celebrate it. And get this: it's for adults. The adults can bring their kids, which is why you're going, but it's a back-to-school party for _adults_, not kids. I tell ya, some people…" My mom said as she finally emerged with one of those Betty Crocker 100 calorie microwave things. Which, if you haven't had one, are ah-mazinggggg.

I gasped, "Are there any more of those?! And whose Lucille?" I asked, still inhaling the icing.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Nope, I got the last one biotch." Goodness I love my mom. "And Lucille is the lady who's throwing the party tonight. Apparently she has a son who goes to your school, so there will be at least one other kid there tonight."

"Who's her son?"

"I don't know."

"Well, does Lucille have a last name?"

"As a matter of fact she does."

….I sense I need to ask a follow up question. "And what would it be?"

"Bolton."

I didn't know it was possible to choke on icing. But apparently, it is.


	4. Chapter 4

"Moooommmmmm, please please please please _pleaseeeee _can I just stay at home tonight?" I begged my mother for the thousandth time.

"No babe, I already told Lucille you were going, so guess what? You're going." Damn. "What's so bad about this Troy kid anyway?"

I groaned and flopped down onto her bed as she did her makeup. "Well one, he's captain of the varsity basketball team. So he's obviously arrogant. Two, he's just all around popular. So eww. And three, I don't like people! That's what's wrong with him!"

"Is he cute?"

"Mommy, seriously!"

"Oh come on babe, if he's cute he can't be so bad." Oww. A pillow just came into contact with my face. Who did that? Oh wait, I did. "Now go get dressed, we're leaving in half an hour. And wear a bathing suit, they have a pool and the kids are going swimming."

"Awww, come on, could tonight get any worse?" I whined as I stumbled out of her room.

--

Forty five minutes later, we were finally in the car. After an argument with my mom, I wound up wearing my favorite _Hobie _bikini, lime green with black cheetah, a black

flow-y _Volcom_ tank and short jean cut-offs. Nice, but also makes it look like I didn't try too hard. Which is good, cause I didn't. My hair and makeup I just left the same as they were for school, cause who really gives a shit.

"Hun, I know you don't want to go tonight, but please just pretend to be nice. Please?" My mom asked as we pulled into a neighborhood were the houses started to get just a _little_ bigger…

I pretended to think about this for a minute, "Buy me another one of those _Betty Crocker_ things?"

"Deal." She smiled as we parked in a row of cars already lined up on the curb. Holy wow. This house is big. Alright Gabs, here's the plan: just put on your iPod and _keep walking_. If you keep walking it will look like you're busy to get somewhere and no one will bother you and you can- wow that's a nice pool.

Before I knew it my mom had led me into the backyard and was introducing me to Lucille… er, Mrs. Bolton. "Hi Gaby, it's nice to finally meet you. Your mom talks about you all the time." Smile and nod Gabs, smile and nod. "I'm sorry there's not a lot of your friends here tonight, but Troy and Chad are over there playing basketball. You should go say hi." She smiled innocently.

"Well," I looked at my mom pleadingly, but she just scratched her nose with her pinky, a sign she invented for times like these to say 'who pays for your phone bills?' So that left me no choice but to mumble out a "fine" to Mrs. Bolton and head over to their basketball court (yeah, they have a frickin basketball court in their backyard!)

"Dude, I think she's stalking us" I heard Chat mutter as I approached them. Troy turned to see who he was talking about,

"What the hell are you doing here, Montez?" Wow for someone with such a nice face, you sure are stupid.

"My mom works with your mom, Bolton." Duh.

"Ok, so that's why you're at my house. But why are you over here at _my _court?" Wow, fag.

"Cause your mom said I should come say hi, and my mom threatened to take away my phone if I didn't."

"Dude, what do you need a phone for? Not like you have any friends." Chad said, checking the basketball at me. I don't really know what the purpose of that was; maybe he was trying to make it hit me or something? But that didn't happen, because after playing basketball for five years, it wasn't that hard to catch the ball. And right at that moment my phone went off, as if to prove a point to Chad. Tucking the ball under my arm, I reached to grab my phone out of my pocket.

"Montez, give me the ball." Troy said. I ignored him and continued to type a response to Sharpay. I miss her. Sure, she wasn't as bitchy as me and Taylor, but any girl that has to take meds is a friend of ours. "Montez, ball!"

Putting my phone back in my pocket, I flashed Troy a look. "Dang, chill." Instead of throwing the ball back to his expectant hands, I turned and shot it into the net. A perfect shot without even hitting the backboard, I might add. Troy and Chad both shot me a look, but I pretended not to notice and walked away.

"Mommyyyy, when can we go home?" I asked, pulling my headphones out after finding my mother.

"Gab, we just got here 45 minutes ago. They're not kicking us out until 10, it's only 7. Chillax, go find someone to talk to." Mother, I don't like you anymore. I decided I'm going to go live with the penguins in Antarctica. They live peacefully without any human interactions. But they do have those big scary seals… hmm, I guess I'll stay.

"Fine." I huffed as I walked away, putting my headphones back in immediately. I found an empty lounge chair by the pool and plopped down in it. Who does my mom expect me to talk to? All the kids here are middle school or younger. Well, with the exception of Troy and Chad…. _shudder_. Speaking of them….

"Montez, take off those clothes and get in!" Shouted a shirtless Chad from the pool. Umm wow, so, without shirts, Troy and Chad are…. sexy. There's just no other way to describe it. How does basketball work your abs like that?

Oh yeah Gabs, think about Chad's perverted comment. Middle finger, that should work. Smirk and look awayyy.. now. Alrighty, now that that's over, back to texting and Nickelback…

"What the fuck?!" Why the hell am I suddenly getting wet? Could it possibly have something to do with the two assholes standing above me with water dripping from their hair? Yes, it most definitely could. "What the hell do you think you're doing, fucker?!" I yelled as they yanked my arms and pulled me up off the chair. Chad grabbed my iPod and phone from my hands as Troy picked me up from my waist. "Troy fuckin Bolton, I swear, I will kill you! I will personally shoot you!" I yelled as I squirmed around, trying to get away. But, it looks like his mind is set. As we got to the edge of the pool I grabbed his arms, so when he threw me in, he came in too.

I swear, I don't think I've ever been more pissed off than I was when I came to the surface and saw Troy smirking at me. So, I did the one thing that any girl does when their mad. I slapped him. Hard. Nails included. "Damn you to hell." I hissed. Honestly, that shouldn't have made me as mad as it did. And I'm really not sure why it got me so mad. All I know is that I was still fuming angry when I pulled myself out of the pool. I yanked off my shirt and shorts when I got to my chair, throwing them on the arms to dry and stormed off to find my mom.

"I really don't care if you take away my phone, I'm leaving. Now." I rudely tore my mom away from her conversation with Mrs. Bolton.

"Gabriella, wait till I'm done talking before you-" Sorry mom, but right now I'm too pissed to be polite.

"Mom, Troy just threw me into the fuckin pool." Receive glare for language… "I wanna go home now."

"Troy threw you in the pool?" Mrs. Bolton asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I nodded. (Yeah, so, even though I just got thrown in the pool, it still seems like a big deal) "But why?"

"They just came up and grabbed me! I have no idea why!" Which is probably why I'm so angry…. The fact that I hate them doesn't help much either.

"I'm gonna go talk to that boy…" Eh, maybe I can put off leaving to see him get yelled at.

"Honey, I know you're mad, but that was rude." My mom scolded me. Ughhh.

"Mom I know, and I'm sorry, I've been having really bad mood swings all day and I'm just really pissed off right now." I apologized. She nodded, accepting my apology. In the background I could hear Mrs. Bolton yelling. I turned to watch; she was yelling her head off at him, and he kept trying to get a word in but she kept quieting him. He looked over at me at one point, giving me a death glare. I just smirked and waved. A minute later, Mrs. Bolton waved me over.

"Now Troy, apologize to Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton scolded her son.

"Mom, all I did was throw her in the pool!" He argued.

"Troy!"

He turned to me, "Sorry." He muttered, though I noticed his eyes were on me everywhere but my face.

"Troy, eyes above the shoulders! Apologize to her face! Don't laugh Chad, you're in trouble too."

He looked at me once again, eye to eye this time. "Sorry, ok?" Ohhh, he sounds maddd. Ha.

His mom spoke up again, "Alright, now go give her a shirt to put on."

"Aww seriously? Can't she just stay like that?" Chad finally spoke up from where he had been watching off to the side.

"I agree." Troy muttered.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!"

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." He raised his hands in surrender. "Let's go, Montez." Not exactly happy with this decision either, I slowly trudged behind him into his house (his fucking huge house) and up the stairs.

"Just wait out in the hall." He said when we got to the door that I'm assuming led to his room.

"Fine with me. I'm scared I'll get herpes just from breathing the air in your room." I countered back. He shot me another glare before disappearing behind the door. _Hate is a strong word, but I really really really really really really really really really really rea- _oh look, he's back.

"You know, I'd like it better if you just stayed like that." He smirked a perverted smirk, took an advancing step that was too close for comfort, and reached out to play with my bellybutton ring. Instead of just slapping his hand away, I grabbed his wrist, dug my nails into and twisted his arm.

"Just give me the fucking shirt, Bolton." Wincing in pain, he handed me the shirt and I let his wrist go, revealing five red half-moons. I threw on the black East Al Basketball shirt he gave me. Sadly it had his name on the back, but at least it wasn't a shirt that would show the boobs stains that would surely have shown up in about one minute. Smirking at him one last time, I pushed past him and walked down the hall.

_Hate is a strong word, but I _still _really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really…. _


End file.
